Fireworks of Hallow's Eve
by Starbright91
Summary: Two spirits born of the same year. One of revolution while the other of magic. It had been ten years since Pitch was defeated by the guardians. He returns with his plan involving one of these spirits. Will the guardians be able to protect the targeted spirit from Pitch? Also, what does the other spirit have to do with all of this?
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Guardians had to be one of my favorite movies from Dreamworks. It has inspired me to write this fanfiction. Hopefully, you will all enjoy it. Also, be prepared for a long reading.

**Summery:** Years ago, two souls were reborn. One was born for Halloween, while another was born for a country who won its independence. One would say they were twins, as they were born at the same time, as they had met each other only once. Ten years have passed since the defeat of Pitch. Everything had gone peaceful since then. Yet, Pitch has returned with a plan in mind involving the spirit of Halloween. No one knows for sure, but knowing Pitch, it won't end well. Will the Guardians be able to help this spirit? After all, there might be more to this young spirit than they know. Yet, there is another spirit willing to protect the spirit of Halloween. Just who are these two?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters in the fanfiction besides my own. Rise of the Guardians belong to Dreamworks and William Joyce… Lucky Jerks…

* * *

Chapter One: Rebirth

_**Summer, British Colony… **_

It was raining hard on that summer day. That was how she will remember it and possibly for a long time to come. The rain was soaking the ground, as the green grass began to turn into mud. Her breath was staggered, as she gripped her musket. The girl glanced from behind the tree, to see them walking in a row, as their uniforms were getting soaked from the rain. Yet, they still had the commanding look that demanded anyone to listen to their orders, from their king.

The British's Red-Coats.

The girl glanced over at her fellow soldiers. Some were starting to shiver from the rain and wind that was blowing within the woods. There were some who were starting to become afraid, as she could tell that they did not want to die. Of course no one wanted to die, hell, she wanted to live too. The girl knew very well that she wasn't even supposed to be here.

The girl had a family to return to, and she did not want to be returned in a casket. Also, if she died, they would know her secret. That she was a girl disguising herself as a boy, so she was able to fight along side with them. No one knew that she was even a woman. They thought that she was just a sixteen year old boy. It was lucky that she had a uniform that was a bit big on her. If it were any slimmer, the blonde knew she would not be able to hide the obvious fact that she was a girl.

Still, if there had been a choice, she would have joined the army anyway. Not only was she fighting to get independence, but she was also fighting for something important. Since England had been taxing them for everything, it had been a struggle for her family. Especially when her father had fallen ill, and the taxes were making it near impossible for them to get him the medicine they needed. Her brother left to England to get a job and help pay, but not once did they get any payment from him.

She knew that it was an excuse for her brother to leave. He was always a coward and a cruel person. So of course, she had to figure a way to get money and food on the table, along with medicine for her father. Her sister and mother tried many things to get money, as she took the crazier route, as her mother would say. Now, here she was, in a battle field, to make sure everything would be alright.

The girl was not going to allow the British to tax her family to ruin; She was not going to allow her father to die. Quickly turning, the girl aimed her musket and fired at one of the Red-Coats. One of them fell, as one of her fellow men looked at her with shock.

"Jones, are you insane!?" the man demanded, as Jones, as it was her last name, was quickly re-loading her musket.

Jones glanced over at the man and shook her head "You heard General Washington. Fire at will, and try to weaken them" Jones explained, as she aimed again, and fired, only hitting a red-coat on the shoulder.

"I know, but they'll kill you! Aren't you afraid?" another man asked.

"… No. I'm not afraid. If I was, I would not have signed up for this war. Trust me, whenever the Boogey-man came around and tried to scare me, I would just stare at him, and hit him with one of my things." Jones said, as she gave a grin. She dare not say 'doll' or that would have been a dead give-away. Jones then fired again, only this time, a few of her fellow men had fired as well.

One by one, the red-coats had fallen, as a few of them fired at them. Jones quickly hid behind a tree, as she noticed more were arriving, and cursed under her breath. There would be no end to this battle, but Jones was not going to give up. She had to keep fighting. If she didn't, than noting was going to happen. She looked over, seeing some of the British were aiming at some of the new recruits. Her eyes went wide, as Jones gripped her gun. There was no way in hell she was going to let those coats harm any of those new soldiers.

Before anyone could react, Jones pushed herself out of the hiding spot, as she rushed over to the recruits, as she aimed and fired. One of the red-coats fell, as they aimed and began to fire at Jones, but she ducked her head, and managed to hide behind a tree in the last minute.

"Jones!" a voice shouted. Glancing over, Jones could see George Washington on his horse, as he was shocked by her sudden action, as well as few soldiers that weren't firing. Jones gave a grin, as she then began to fire, as she was getting close to the recruits. Jones fired at a few more, before she managed to slide on the mud, and was close to the new recruits, as she re-loaded her muskets.

Looking over at them, she noticed that they were all fifteen, just like her. Only, she was a bit taller than they were. "Are you all okay?" Jones asked, as she looked over at them.

"Yes, We're fine… that was brave of you for coming to our aid." one of the boys said. Jones nodded her head, as she gave a grin on her face.

"You were being surrounded. I'm not about to let any of you die on me!"

The other boy nodded his head, as he smiled "Thank you." Then his eyes went wide "They're about to fire!" he shouted. Jones looked up, as she saw three red-coats that were close to them aiming their muskets at them. Quickly, Jones got up, as she aimed her musket.

"Duck!" she shouted, as the three boys had quickly took cover, as Jones fired, hitting one of the coats, causing the man to fall, but then her eyes went wide as she felt something hit her chest, after she heard someone fire. Everything was in slow-motion, as Jones fell to the ground, but she re-loaded her musket, and continued to fire.

"Oh my god, Jones!We got a man down!" Someone shouted, as some men rushed over, and began to fire at the coats, as the three boys picked up Jones and rushed her out of the battle-field. Jones breath was staggering, as she could feel pain on her chest. She looked down, and realized why she was feeling pain.

She was shot. Blood was coming out of the wound, as it her blood was spilling on the muddy ground. One of the boys tripped, causing them to drop Jones, but she managed to sit up, as she could feel herself getting dizzy and weak.

Washington and a doctor rushed over, as they began to take her coat off, but they froze. Jones was confused at first, as she looked down again, and saw that her shirt was revealing a little bit of cleavage.

"Y-You're a woman?" one of the recruits asked.

Jones could only laugh weakly as she nodded her head yes "It took you all that long, didn't it? I was surprised my voice didn't give it away,"

"Young Lady… what is your real name?" Washington asked, as the doctor lied Jones down, as he quickly began to take a look at her wound.

"A-Amelia Felicia Jones, sir,"

"Why did you join the army? You should have been at home with your family..." Washington said, as his voice was shaky.

Amelia began to laugh again, but it felt so painful, as she ended up wheezing from her laugh. "I should be with my family, shouldn't I? Taking care of my little sister and helping my mother. It should have been my brother or my father fighting, but he went to England. My father was ill, and I wanted to make enough money to get him medicine."

Amelia could see her general looking as if he had failed her. "Amelia… You are probably one of the bravest soldiers I ever had..."

"H-Hey, don't count me out yet, sir."

"General… she's starting to lose her pulse!" The doctor said, as Amelia could only look at the recruits and George's face. She could tell one thing. She was dying. Amelia looked up at the she could feel herself starting to fade.

"_So, this is how it feels like to die?"_She thought to herself. Amelia could feel hands gently grip hers, as she saw George was about to cry. Amelia could only give a weak smile, as she was gave a weak laugh. Yet, behind that weak laugh, was a choke, as Amelia was trying her best to hold in her tears. For once, Amelia was afraid. The girl did not know where she would end up. The fact that she would end up in hell scared her.

The other thing that made Amelia fearful was her little sister. Emily. Amelia had watched over Emily, who was only eight. Her sister believed in everything, just like her. They had seen Santa, The Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny, and even the boogey-man. Amelia could not help but remember their reaction when they saw the Easter Bunny. He was huge! Amelia and Emily tried to chase him down, but as fast as they saw him, he had vanished, but left them many eggs to find.

The Tooth-Fairy was a very small thing. It was almost like a hummingbird. She and Emily saw her, before she flew off to the night. Amelia would always leave some honey, as she and her sister would pretend to be asleep, and watch as the tooth-fairy had sipped some of the honey, before she took her sister's tooth, and left a coin for them.

Santa was a very nice man. Amelia remembered tackling the jolly man, as her sister was giggling. Amelia remembered that Christmas. Her brother left them alone, as her parents were at the doctors. Her sister was laughing with joy, as Amelia was commanding Santa to eat all the sugar cookies she and her sister made. He happily obliged, as he had commended the two for staying on the nice list.

The Sandman was actually made out of sand. He allowed her and Emily to touch the sand, as many things appeared from the golden grains. For Emily, it was many butterflies, as Amelia had laughed, seeing as the sand formed fire-works. That was before he placed them to sleep and they would have wonderful dreams.

Now, the reason Amelia was afraid to die was because her sister would be left alone to deal with the Boogey-Man. The Boogey-man had been around trying to scare them. Since Amelia was four, she had been defending herself from him. She even asked Santa last Christmas for a toy musket, so she could give it to her sister, so she could protect herself from the boogey-man. As a child, Amelia had to protect herself, as her brother did not believe her about the Boogey-man.

So here she was, lying on the muddy ground, before she slowly felt her heart stop, as her vision blurred to black. And she closed her eyes. Before she blacked out, she could hear everyone shouting her name, but that was it. At that moment, Amelia died from her gun wound to the heart, as she bravely defended those who were not able to protect themselves.

* * *

The next thing Amelia knew, there was a gentle glow. Slowly opening her blue eyes, Amelia noticed she was not buried, but she was floating in the sky. Looking around, Amelia saw the moon looking down at her, as it seemed so bright and shiny. Quietly, Amelia reached out and saw that she was phasing through the light, and it made her gasp. "W-What the, W-What the hell am I!?" Amelia asked in shock, as she was flying around in a panic.

_You are a spirit._ A voice said.

Amelia began to look around when she heard the voice "Who said that?"

_Look above you._

Amelia looked up to the night sky. "Um… all I see is the moon… wait, are you the Man in the Moon!?"

_Yes, I'm surprised you were able to guess that the first time._ The man in the moon chuckled, before he continued. _ I have brought you back from death for a purpose._

Amelia had a confused look on her face. "What kind of purpose?" she asked. She then heard the Man in the Moon chuckle quite a bit.

_You will see, on the fourth of July…_

"On my birthday?" she asked. She got no response back. So, for the next month, Amelia was at her home, watching over her sister. Amelia had never seen her sister so heart-broken, especially on her funeral. To her shock, she saw Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy, and Sandman. They were trying to comfort her little sister, as well as keeping her safe from the Boogy-Man. Amelia sighed, as no one was able to see her.

Not even Emily. Whenever Amelia tried to speak to her little sister, or atleast tried to, her sister would walk though her, as did everyone else around her. Amelia could only watch as Emily was trying to deal with her death. Amelia would watch as Emily was holding the toy musket close to her. Many times, the Sand-Man went to protect her sister from the Boogey-man many times. Something that Amelia could not do anymore.

Amelia would wait until the two of them left, before she would go to her sleeping sister, and attempt to caress her sister's face, but only for her hand to phase into Emily. Amelia backed away for a bit, before she could float there, as Amelia would use the old hat she wore to cover her eyes, as tears silently spilled from her eyes. It wasn't like they couldn't see her, but still, everything hurt.

The fact that she could not be seen or even comfort her own sister was painful. Amelia promised that she would always be there for Emily. Only now, she was breaking such a precious promise. What kind of older sister was she?

It then came the day, the fourth of July. Amelia had been following Thomas Jefferson, who was a good friend of her family, as he went into a building in Philadelphia. She saw many gathered inside, as Amelia tilted her head. Yet, everything happened in an instant. Benjamin Franklin, John Adams, John Hancock, Thomas Jefferson, and many others signed a document that seemed really long, as George was standing there. Amelia stood there with confusion.

"What's going on?" Amelia asked herself. Then there was a gasp, as a few were staring at her direction with shock.

"A-Amelia?" a voice asked. Amelia looked up, to see that Thomas was staring at her with shock. The blonde noticed everyone in the room was staring at her. The girl panicked, as this was the first time anyone saw her, and quickly, she flew away

It was night, and Amelia was sitting on a rock of the place she would usually be, as she looked up at the moon, It was full once again.

"MiM… What just happened? Why were they able to see me!?" Amelia demanded. There was a silence, as Amelia could only look down.

… _It is because they believe in you… Liberty._

Amelia looked confused "Liberty?"

_Yes. Liberty. Your dream of a new country has come true. What those gentlemen have signed was the declaration of independence. It means America is a country. You are the spirit of America. That is why everyone is able to see you now._

Amelia frowned "So, why weren't they able to see me before?"

_They did not believe in you, fully. Now that it is official, they believe in you._ MiM explained.

"My name is now… Liberty?" the girl said. After a few moments, Liberty now, shrugged her shoulders. "Alright… what am I suppose to do?'

It was there, she saw the Man in the moon smile. _Make sure the children believe in America. You are one of the special spirits, for the adults will be able to see you too. There are others like you around the world. They assist those who rule the country, as they keep the belief strong. I'm counting on you, Liberty._ Then, Liberty felt MiM's presence had vanished. Liberty looked down for a moment, as a smile began to form from her lips.

"So... It's time for me to be… a hero?" Liberty mused to herself. The blonde floated there for a moment, before she let out a squeal of excitement, as she began to spin around in the air "This is going to be great! I have to live up to my name!" Liberty giggled. It was then Liberty looked up, as she noticed something. The fact that others would see her, even adults and that she was among a special group of spirits.

Liberty looked up at the moon for a moment, as she was expecting MiM to say something, but there was only silence. _"MiM… just what do you mean by that?"_ Liberty thought to herself. The girl knew that things were going to be much different from now on. First on her list, was that she was going to see Washington and the others. Then, she was going to make sure that they would be noticed as an official country. One thing was for certain, Liberty would be able to keep her promise to Emily.

"_I'll make sure, that no one is going to break your dreams Emily… I'll keep my promise to protect you… until you die."_ Liberty then floated away to find Washington. She knew one thing. They were going to win.

* * *

_**Autumn, Ireland…**_

There was a small gathering in the moor of Ireland. It was a family along with friends from their small village. They were in a small room within the house, as many were saying prayers and paying respects in an open casket. Inside, was a thirteen-year-old Irish girl. The child had died due to pneumonia. How she got it though, was something her family would never forget. Due to recent attack from foxes that were after their cattle, the child had sneaked out, and stayed out all night to protect the cattle, while it rained.

How she had done it, was using magic, from her druid ancestors. Her parents practiced their old ways, while guising themselves as catholics, so they would avoid ridicule, or worse, death. They tried to heal the girl, but were unable to do so. Many people were with the family, as the girl's older siblings were around. The youngest looked confused to what was going on, as she was only five. Her mother picked up the five-year-old, as her father, and a few men picked up the casket, and began to leave the house, and headed to the girl's final resting place.

It was not very traditional funeral, for a few men were laughing to themselves. In druid custom, the druids would laugh, for a soul was happy in the after-life and was at peace. After all, the girl was brave, despite how timid she was. A few people assumed that the men were just trying to cover their pain for the lost child. Her mother and a few women, along with the older sisters were weeping. The little sister only whimpered, as the child was asking for her late sister to wake up. It was a bit heartbreaking to see.

They got to the river, as a few people were singing a song, as the girl's mother went over to her late daughter, and hugged her child's body "I believe, even in the dark, your voice, casts a ray of hope. Take me away, and guide me, to some place where I can breathe," her mother sang softly. It was part of a song that her daughter sang to her and her baby sister many times. The deceased girl had said at one time, that she saw a lovely lady singing the song in one of her visions whenever the girl attempted to see in the future.

When the mother placed the girl back in the casket, the men picked the casket up, and placed the coffin onto the river. Everyone stood there, as the river began to take the girl downstream, to the ocean. Her mother held onto her husband, as the deceased girl's siblings stood. The five-year-old sister began to cry, as she started to follow her sister. Yet, her mother only grabbed the crying child, and held her close "Do not worry, sweet-pea. She will return on Hallows Eve" her mother whispered.

The five-year-old looked over at her sister's casket, which was floating in the river. The child looked at her sister, before she buried her head in her mother's shoulder, and sniffled. She looked around, and froze. She noticed four people in the background. As her mother placed her down, the small child rushed over to the four.

"S-Santa, T-Tooth-Fwary, Easter Bunny, S-Sandyman, you came!" the five-year-old cried.

North nodded his head, as he ruffled the three-year-old girl's hair. "Of course we came, Alanna," he said, though, his voice sounded sad. Another believer was gone this year.

Amelia F. Jones was a young girl who was such a brave soul and a kind heart, and was a child herself. Now they had lost Cathleen McGullen, a girl who was timid, yet happy with everything in her life, especially when she secretly practiced magic.

Bunnymund saw Cathleen as one of his favorite little ankle-biters. The child would always take Alanna to find the eggs, while their older siblings would be watching them. Those two then tried to find him, and it was the same thing when the older children were younger. Bunnymund looked at Alanna, as the red-haired child was trying not to cry.

"Come here, little ankle-biter." Bunnymund said softly, as he gently hugged Alanna, after going on one knee to be close to her height. He could feel the small child hold onto him, as she began to softly cry into his fur.

As many mourned for Cathleen, her family believed that her spirit would return tonight, for it was Hallows Eve. "Alanna, we're going to get ready!" one of the older brother's said. Alanna nodded, as she looked at the guardians for a moment.

"Thank you again… Cathleen would have been happy to see you all..." Alanna stated, with a sad tone to her voice. With that, Alanna rushed over to her family, as everyone was heading back to the home.

Bunnymund looked at the river, as he sighed. The Australian Rabbit was trying his best not to shed any tears. He was a warrior, but Cathleen was someone who made him smile. He still remembered the little ankle-biter seeing him the first time when she was about four years old. The rabbit remembered the child squealing with joy, as she hugged him. Bunnymund knew that she did the same thing with the others. Amelia had also done the same thing. Only, she would be hiding, and trying to be slick about it.

Tooth sighed, as she wiped away some tears "Alanna happiest memories would be with her sister, as Emily's would be centered on Amelia." Tooth stated, in her solemn yet bubbily voice. She was sad that two believers had gone before their time.

North let out a laugh, as he nodded his head in agreement "Those two girls did what any sibling should do. Make their little siblings happy and believe. Amelia asked for her last Christmas a toy musket. Yetis made, and I delivered it, only to be surprised. Amelia gave her present to Emily, so that she could protect herself from Pitch, if he tried to bother her while she was away at war."

Sandy nodded, as sand appeared above his head, showing what seemed to be Alanna, who was with Cathleen. Cathleen holding Alanna's hand while making a small orb, as Pitch would be hiding in the dark. Bunnymund saw this and chuckled.

"While Amelia made threats, Cathleen just shined some light." He said. Looking at the sky, it was starting to get dark. He looked down "We better start heading out. Hallows Eve is starting, and we don't want to be seen by the other little ankle-biters." the Australian rabbit pointed out. Nodding, everyone began to head out. Tooth flew off to the skies, as North went to his sleigh.

Sandy was about to head off, he noticed Bunnymund staring at the river once again, with a sad look on his face. Sandy knew that Cathleen will be missed, especially by Bunnymund. The rabbit tapped his foot, and jumped into a hole, and when it closed, all that was left was a tulip. Sandy flew to the sky, preparing to give dreams to many children in this time zone.

* * *

The river was slowly heading to the ocean of Ireland, as Cathleen's body lay inside. It was then the casket had reached the ocean, but due to the waves becoming wild, the casket had tipped over, breaking into pieces from the rocks, as Cathleen had fallen into the water. Her white gown floated around her, as her red-hair had spread out, dancing along with the water. Her green eyes would have sparkled, if the child were alive.

It was then the moon began shine in the water, making the darkness within the water become a gentle light. The light surrounded Cathleen, as the girl's red hair began to change into a light gray, as she began to be lifted from the oceans, and was gently placed on the grass. Slowly, the girl opened her eyes. Instead of the emerald green, it was a gentle ocean blue. The girl sat up, as she looked around. Cathleen was shaking, as she was slowly remembering what was going on.

She was dead. The girl was dead. Cathleen looked around, as she felt herself in a warm embrace, but the girl noticed that no one around. That was, until she looked up at the sky. Cathleen looked up at the moon, as it shined brightly "W-Who are you?" Cathleen asked in a shy and quiet voice.

_I am the Man in the Moon, little one. You are Hallow_

_Hallow_ stared for a moment "… My name is Hallow? But my mama called me Cathleen" the girl answered, as she looked down, getting nervous. It was then she heard the Man in the Moon laugh, as she looked up at the glowing moon with confusion.

_Yes, little one, your mother named you Cathleen, when you were alive. Only now, you are Hallow, for I have named you that. You are a special little girl, which is why I have brought you back from the after-life._

Hallow tilted her head "Really?" she asked, as the small girl sat up, but then her eyes went wide, when she realized something. She was floating instead of standing. Hallow hovered in the air, as she began to giggle and spin around "I was never able to do this when I was alive!" Hallow explained, as she was giggling the whole time

MiM chuckled at Hallow's reaction to her new-found powers. She was quite the innocent one. He could only imagine how many of the spirits and his guardians would react to her. Though, it would not be right now. It would be the same thing for Liberty. _I noticed little one. Now, do you wish to know why I have chosen you?_

Hallow looked up, as she nodded her head yes. _I chose you to be the spirit of Hallows Eve. There are many responsibilities that come with this. Are you able to handle it?_

"I-I think so" Hallow said, a bit unsure if she was capable of handling such a tough job, but she wanted to try. After all, she took care of her baby sister, and the cattle, so she should be able to try. After all, the child wanted to be able to help, seeing as MiM had given her life.

_Then, Hallow, I'm sure you will be able to do the best you can. You will know what you are able to do._ It was then the light from the moon gently faded, but the moon was still full. Hallow looked up for a moment, as she tried to understand what MiM meant. She closed her eyes, as she was in her thoughts, when she froze. Hallow heard voices nearby that seemed to be calling to her and to her only. She flew up, and headed to the voices.

Hallow arrived at the location, and noticed many stones around her. Hallow landed, and the voices became louder, calling to her. Hallow looked confused, but she noticed herself glowing brightly. It was then a magic circle appeared underneath her, as streams of lights shot out from it and spread around Ireland. Hallow eyes went wide, as she noticed that inside the streams of light were souls. Hallow then noticed a dark stream attempting to get out, but she touched it with a tip of her finger.

She heard hissing and screeching, as it vanished. Hallow looked confused, as she could feel the voices from the light stream thanking her. Hallow looked confused at to what was going on, but then the magic circle had vanished, as Hallow stood there, attempting to understand what had happened. Slowly, she realized something. She was the one who brought the dead to the mortal plain for Hallows Eve night. It made her wonder something if that was the reason why MiM had brought her back. It was then Hallow slowly flew home.

Silently, Hallow flew past a few homes, as she saw many people speaking to those like her, some seemed transparent, but it seemed the families inside were able to see their departed loved ones. Hallow had a small smile on her face, as she was happy that she was able to do this. It was then she heard giggling. Looking over, Hallow saw some children running around, laughing. It was then something made Hallow freeze. One of the children phased through her. Hallow looked alarmed, as more went through her, without giving a second glance.

"_W-What is going on? Why are they able to see the other spirits, but not I?"_ Hallow thought. The girl could only stand there, as people continued to go through her. Hallow reached out, as her hand was going through the adults and children of her village. Hallow eyes saddened, while she stood in the village square. It hit her that there was a chance her family would not even be able to see her. This made her eyes wide in fear of this, as tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

Not wanting to think about this, or face the heart-break, Hallow quickly flew toward another direction in the village, as she did not wish to see her family, only for them to never be able to see her. Hallow just could not take that rejection.

The flight was quiet for her, as Hallow could hear the laughter and joy from the residents down below. Even though she could not be seen by the living, the fact that everyone, especially the small children, were happy, and that was all that mattered to Hallow. That was all that would matter to her at this point. Hallow then froze, as she gripped her head, closing her eyes tight. Visions, all blurry and too bright were flashing in her mind, as she was having such an intense premonition. Never had she had anything like this when she was alive.

Shaking, Hallow landed on the floor, as her eyes were looking down the whole time. "Just… just what did I see?" Hallow asked, as she looked up at the moon. She did not get an answer. Hallow just looked down, as the moon was slowly setting. The magic circle appeared beneath her once more, as the streams of light were returning. She could hear them. The voices of the departed thanking her, for allowing them to see their loved ones, as Hallow could only watch as they returned into the circle.

It was then the sun rose, ending Hallows Eve. Hallow looked at the sun-rise, as she wondered, if she would be capable of doing all this. She hoped that she was responsible, and was able to live up to MiM's expectations.

* * *

This is the end of chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it! Now remember to read and review this story. Also, sorry for making it sooo long.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back everyone, to chapter two of Fireworks of Hallow's Eve. Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews guys, I really appreciate them. Also, this might not be as long as the first chapter… I could be lying though.

**Summary:** Years ago, two souls were reborn. One was born for Halloween, while another was born for a country who won its independence. One would say they were twins, as they were born at the same time, as they had met each other only once. Ten years have passed since the defeat of Pitch. Everything had gone peaceful since then. Yet, Pitch has returned with a plan in mind involving the spirit of Halloween. No one knows for sure, but knowing Pitch, it won't end well. Will the Guardians be able to help this spirit? After all, there might be more to this young spirit than they know. Yet, there is another spirit willing to protect the spirit of Halloween. Just who are these two?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters in the fanfiction besides my own. Rise of the Guardians belong to Dreamworks and William Joyce… Lucky Jerks…

* * *

Chapter Two: Preparations

Ten years. It had been those blasted ten years that Pitch was defeated by those infuriating guardians, all because of Jack Frost, and those children he had gathered. Even after all those years, the children grew up, but they still believed in them. Pitch could not fathom how they were able to believe, as most their age would have ceased the believing due to their peers or adults around them telling them to grow up. Yet, they remained true believers. They even made more children believe in the guardians, while he grew weaker in the darkness.

Pitch had to fight against the nightmares before he managed to gain control of them. It wasn't a happy time for the black-sanded mares that was for sure. They had since then learned who their master was, and Pitch knew what was certain. They would never _dare_ attempt to attack him for his fears. Still, that did not satisfy the boogeyman, as he was still weak, even when he attempted to gather more energy.

It was hard to not have believers, unlike those blasted guardians. To think, Pitch had hoped that they would share his pain, but they still fought to keep him un-believed in, but it was in vain. It was amusing indeed to him when Pitch thought about how he obtained some believers. Memories of the seventeen hundreds filled his mind. He remembered a few children from that time, and knew one of them would be extremely angry about this generation.

There were some children who feared him. Mostly those who were told stories of him by older siblings who did not wish to deal with them. It made Pitch laugh, as siblings had changed over the years. Once, they would do _anything_ to keep their little siblings safe, only now, in this era, they absolutely did not want anything to do with them. Teenagers would find children an annoyance now-a-days. It made Pitch a bit stronger due to the teenagers scaring their little siblings.

Pitch looked at the globe in his lair with distaste. Seeing all those lights glow so brightly. It was especially bright in Burgess, because of those grown believers, and Jack Frost making the lights brighter. The mere thought of Jack Frost made Pitch's blood boil. To think that someone like Jack had managed to defeat him! Especially since the two of them once shared something very common along with few other spirits around the world.

No one believed in them.

Pitch shook his head. The only reason that his plan failed was because he had miscalculated the boy's conscious. Of course MiM had picked him to be guardian. It was obvious that Jack was going to choose the guardians over power. Pitch also knew that Jack wanted to be seen and believed in. The more Pitch thought over this, the more his gears in his head began to move.

"I wonder…" Pitch muttered to himself. If he was able to do something when someone who was exactly like Jack, but he was able to manipulate. He had seen how powerful Jack had gotten over the years, due to children believing in him. Pitch wondered if he could attempt to make someone believe in a spirit, that he had control over. The boogeyman shook his head. He could not allow that. After all, that spirit could be a potential guardian, and he did not want the big five to discover his plan just yet. Also, Pitch did not want the guardians to discover the spirit he chooses. They would rescue that spirit before he could even try anything.

The grey-man continued to pace, as he glanced up from his hide-out. He could feel a bit of chill from above, as a leaf, colored a gentle red mixed with yellow fell from a tree from above and landed on the floor. Pitch walked over to the leaf and picked it up "Ah, it's that time of year once again," Pitch thoughtfully said, as he had a smirk on his face. He actually liked this holiday that was coming up, for fear was around. Still, he was a bit disappointed that there was not much fear as there used to be. MiM had chosen a spirit to make sure the children do not fear the holiday as they once did.

Slowly, Pitch stared, as the smirk on his face slowly became a sinister grin, as a plan was slowly began to form in his head. Many ideas actually, more or less involved one thing: The defeat of the guardians. Pitch chuckled to himself, as he looked at the little leaf. "Such a fragile little thing, you are. One can wonder how to strengthen you… only to crush you when you step out of line." Pitch chuckled, as he made his black sand surround the leaf, sucking whatever life was inside it, causing it to turn brown and crumble.

Pitch chuckled to himself as he dusted his hand, and the remaining pieces of the leaf fell on the floor, as he walked over to the globe once more. "Soon, Guardians, everything you cherish will soon be destroyed."

* * *

_**Burgess, Pennsylvania**_

"Easter Bunny, hop, hop, hop!" Sophie said, giggling the whole time, as she was smiling at the visitors who were in the woods. The twelve-year-old girl was holding onto Bunnymund, as Seven-foot rabbit was running around, and the girl was laughing the whole time. Sophie's hair grew longer, but her bangs were held in small fairy-clips. She was growing into a pretty girl. Though, when she would be older, Sophie would expect everyone to look out for her when boys ask her out on a date. Especially Jamie, Jack, and Bunnymund, but that was a long time to come. For now, Bunnymund was enjoying spending time with his favorite ankle-biter.

Meanwhile, a group of eighteen year olds were in a middle of a snowball fight. Jamie, who had grown tall over the years, as his hair was still a bit messy, was standing next to Jack Frost, who looked to be the same since Jamie had seen him ten years ago, as they were throwing snowballs at their opponents. Family needed to stick together after all.

Yes, Jack was Jamie and Sophie's great-great-great-great-great uncle. Yeah, it was a lot of greats. It was due to the fact that Jack's sister had married a man who had the last name Bennett, who in the years had children, and so on, until finally, Jamie and Sophie came around after many generations. So it was fun to have an uncle who was a guardian.

Cupcake, who was a taller than Pippa and was a bit more lean in her teenage years, but still had her reputation of being a tough girl who loved unicorns, held snowballs in her arms, as Tooth, whose green and yellow feathers were still beautiful as ever, grabbed some of the snow balls, along with Baby-Tooth, who carried smaller ones, seeing as Pippa knew the small fairy wanted to participate. The two flew up to the sky and were throwing snowballs from above, aiming at everyone who was down below.

Caleb and Claude, the twins, had grown up into gentlemen. Though, tended to not act like it, but boys would be boys. They looked the same, if Claude still did not have his afro, and Caleb looked stronger, due to him playing football, while Claude played basketball. North was laughing, as he and the boys were throwing snowballs at everyone. The three of them were a team, as they were throwing at every direction. Most of them were aimed at Monty and Sandy.

Monty, who had changed from a shy little boy to a teenage boy who showed kindness to anyone, and was bashful every now and then, had managed to avoid the fire, as Sandy was next to him. Sandy's body glistened in the sun's rays, as he suddenly lifted a hand. At first, the red-headed teen looked confused to what the sandman was doing, but then he watched as the sandman made a shield made out of golden sand, that covered both him, and the boy from the snowballs.

"Hey, thanks," The boy said, as Sandy gave a thumbs up. The snowball fight continued for a while, until they stopped for a break. The day-off for the guardians was to always visit Burgess, since this was Jack's hometown and where the final battle with Pitch happened. It always snowed early in Burgess, even when it was fall. It was due to Jack's presence, but they would not have it in any other way. The eighteen-year-olds were about to finish their last year in high school, before going to college. Sophie was in the seventh grade in middle school.

Yet, there was a question. Why do Jamie and the others still believe in the guardians? After all, they should not, as they were officially adults. Well, it's simple. How could they disbelieve the events that happened ten years ago? Especially when the six of them were able to protect the guardians at their weakest! So how could they forget?

Sophie was only around two-years-old, when she stumbled upon the warren, but that was her fondest memory. Sophie remembered painting eggs with Bunnymund, and seeing everything getting prepared for Easter, as well as seeing North, and Tooth. It wasn't until Jamie and the others defeated Pitch that she was able to see Jack. Not to mention Sandy gave her wonderful dreams every night, so she was able to believe in him as well.

As it was said before, the snowball fight had ended, and everyone decided to take a lunch break since Jack came up with making it a 'snow-day picnic' as he called it. Hot cocoa was served, along with sandwiches and sweets. Everyone was sitting on a huge blanket that Pippa brought, as everyone sat on the soft and warm red blanket.

"This is the best snow day yet!" Claude exclaimed, as he was grinning.

"Yeah, man. Thanks for visiting guys!" Caleb said, smiling.

Jack gave a grin. "You're welcome," he answered giving a mock bow.

Sophie was sitting next to Bunnymund the whole time, as she sipped some of her hot cocoa, as she was humming a little song. She was the youngest of the group, and hadn't changed as much since she was small. She managed to part her bangs so both of her eyes were visible. She then looked at the autumn leaves and a thought occurred in her head. "Are you guys going to come and celebrate Halloween with us?" she asked suddenly.

Tooth looked up, as her wings fluttered for a moment when she heard this question. "Ah, I'm not sure. It would be fun, though I expect you to brush your teeth after you all eat your candy." Tooth reminded. Many times, during Halloween, many kids eat a lot of candy, and forget to clean their teeth. She would usually clean them, but the reason why Tooth tried to remind children that believe in her, was because she did not want the memories in the teeth to fade.

Jack grinned at this "So, we're all going to trick or treat? I call all the chocolate bars!"

"No way, Jack! We're not letting you have all the chocolate bars!" Jamie protested.

"You might want to hide them then. There is no telling what Frostbite will do when he gets his hands on them." Bunnymund teased, with his Australian accent. It was then a snowball was suddenly thrown at him, as Jack was whistling innocently, as Jaime and the others were trying their best not to laugh. "Ooh, you wished you hadn't done that, Frostbite" Bunnymund warned, as he decided to play at Jack's level. He reached down to get a snowball, but everyone froze, when they heard something nearby.

It was laughter. Someone was approaching them.

"Uh-oh" Both Claude and Caleb said at the same time. Jack stood up, along with the other guardians, expecting someone to walk in to where they were. Jamie and the others were also getting up as well. Sophie clung onto Bunnymund, a habit that she never grew out of. The teenagers had their guards up, as they were preparing for whoever was coming to ask why the big five were present, or why they were having a picnic in the cold.

Yet, no one appeared. Everyone looked at each other with confusion, as Sandy had a question mark appear over his head, until they head the laughter again. Only, it sounded that it was above them. It was then everyone looked up at the sky, and froze. There was a girl with blonde hair that reached to her shoulders, about a couple of years younger than Jamie and the other teens, who was laughing and spinning around in the sky. It seemed she didn't even notice their presence, as the girl was going from tree to tree, and was looking at the various colored-leaves that were still on the tree branches, while humming a little tune.

The girl was wearing a long-sleeved white blouse with a blue tie, as she wore a red pleaded skirt, as there were black shorts underneath her skirt, which was peeking out. She also wore long brown boots, which were laced together, as she wore a brown bomber jacket. The bomber jacket had darker brown fluff on the color, as there was a small star inside a circle that was on the left side of it. The bangs of her hair tended to get in her blue eyes, but the girl would usually part them, as she was picking out a leaf, and placed it inside the bag.

"Hey, do any of you guys know her?" Pippa asked in a hoarse whisper. North squinted his eyes, to get a closer look at the girl, and then he let out a laugh, as he recognized the spirit that was collecting the leaves, and seemed to be having a fun time about it. Jack decided to see who this girl was himself.

Before North could say anything, as he was about to call the girl's name, Jack hovered behind the girl, and crossed his arms, as he had a childish grin on his face "So, can I ask what you're doing?" he asked in a teasing, yet curious, tone.

"Getting some leaves for a costume I'm working on for Melissa. She wanted to be the autumn spirit this year, so I'm getting all the colorful leaves before they fall off! Or get frosted over. Oooh! I can't wait for Halloween! All the free candy, oh, and the costumes." The blonde mused.

Jack chuckled at this "I guess you're the spirit of Halloween?" Jack joked.

"Ha, I wish! Though, I only met the girl a couple of times. She's a good kid, a bit shy. She even knows which houses gives out the best candy!" She then picked out a few leaves "So, I plan to ask her which house is the best to go this year. Melissa's parents are cool enough to let me take her trick or treating, without John and the others following us." The girl chirped, before she turned around and nearly dropped her bag of leaves, as she seemed to have realized she was talking to a fellow spirit.

Jack just chuckled "What, never seen another spirit?" Jack teased.

"Well… besides Holls, no, I mean, I see them, but not really talk to them… and now I'm rambling," the girl answered honestly with a sheepish grin, as she floated down, and nearly jumped in surprise when she saw the others, as Jack also landed on the snow "oh, hey, what's up!" the girl exclaimed, as if this was something she normally does. Jamie and the others just stared at her, while trying to figure out what kind of spirit she was. After all, the teens and pre-teen knew that in order to see a spirit, they needed to believe.

North was let out a laugh, as he walked over to the girl, and ruffled her hair "Haha! It's good to see you, little one. I recognize that hair anywhere." North laughed.

"Wait, you know this kid?" Jack asked.

The blonde stared at North for a moment. "Wha… Holy shiz! Santa!" the girl shouted, she then spotted the other three, and her eyes went wide with excitement. "Easter bunny! Sandman! And the Tooth-Fairy!" the girl exclaimed with pure joy, as she started to jump up and down with like a little kid in a candy store. Everyone stared at her, with amusement. She was like a little kid in a teenager's body.

"Hey, before I get ignored again, who is this?" Jack asked once more, as he couldn't help but smirk at the blonde. She seemed to be a type of person who liked fun. Jack could get used to her.

The girl stopped jumping when she looked over at Jack, and then to Jamie, Sophie, and the others. The girl rubbed the back of her head, as she was giggling nervously "Ah, right, sorry about that dudes. The names Liberty! Spirit of America," Liberty answered, as she was grinning the whole time. She noticed that Jack and the other kids seemed confused at her answer. She tilted her head "Uh… Did I say something wrong?"

"No. Just confused… How can we see you, since well… We never heard of you before." Pippa explained. They watched as Liberty had a confused look on her face, as she began to think for a moment. She began to pace, as the sole of her boots made the snow crunch each time she stepped on it.

Liberty looked over as there was an intense silence. "I… have no idea whatsoever!" Liberty chirped. It made everyone stare at Liberty for a moment, as if she had grown a second head, as the girl was just laughing the whole time.

"_This girl… is a bit strange… I like it."_ Jack thought to himself.

Cupcake looked at the blonde, as she noticed the guns that were in their holsters. They seemed to be western-like. Liberty noticed Cupcake's stare, and smiled, as the blonde snapped her fingers, and the guns vanished, making the humans nearly jump in surprise "Like that trick? I just made my guns invisible. I didn't want to make any of you uncomfortable." Liberty explained.

Cupcake smiled at Liberty reassuringly. "It's okay."

"Um, Liberty… who is this Melissa you're talking about?" Sophie asked.

"Hm? Oh! Melissa is a little girl I take care of." She answered, nodding her head. The spirits stared at Liberty, as they were trying to figure out who Melissa was, as were the teenagers, plus pre-teen. It was then the girl looked at Jack, and stared for a moment, and snapped her fingers. "Hey! Now I recognize ya! You're Jack Frost! Nice to meet you, dude!" Liberty then proceeded to pat Jack's back, quite hard by the way.

Jack nearly fell over from the girl's sudden strength, as he looked up at her, "You know who I am?" Jack asked. He shouldn't be surprised. Most knew him as a troublemaker and some didn't agree that he was fit to be a guardian. Mentally, he was preparing for this girl to say something negative to him. He shouldn't, but that how it always was. North and the others noticed Jack's behavior, as did the teenagers and little Sophie.

Liberty, not noticing Jack becoming stoic, nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yep, heard you became the new guardian a decade ago, right? Well, sorry for this being late, but congrats! Hope many kids believe in you, bro!" Liberty chirped.

"Wait... that's all?"

"Yep, what, you think I was going to say you didn't deserve it? Heck no! Sides, it's good to see you get believers. Not many spirits are nice you know, and you ignore whoever says you don't deserve it. Besides a few spirits are still a bit mad at me for going to the moon…" Liberty rambled, while she rubbed the back of her head, as she remembered a few finding at her, and yelling at her for making people not believe in MiM, which was ridiculous, because Armstrong made that belief grow. Man, she missed him a lot.

Jack stared at Liberty for a moment, and then gave a grin, returning to his old-self. He was surprised that she approved of him. "Heh, thanks. I'll try,"

"You better, Old Man Winter,"

"Hey! I am not old!"

"I'm just saying on of your many titles, bro, don't get all flustered" Liberty teased, with a grin. Jack only smirked, as he created a snowball in his hands, and threw it, which landed on Liberty's face. The girl stood there for a few seconds, before she placed the bag of leaves down, and made her own snowball, and threw it at Jack, but it missed and it hit North's face instead. There was an awkward silence, as Liberty could only grin sheepishly "Um… Oops?"

"Oops? Eh, little Amelia? Well then. I guess this is where we all have a war!" North proclaimed, as he picked up a huge pile of snowballs, and everyone knew one thing. A snow ball war has started. Quickly, Liberty placed the bag of leaves somewhere safe, so that they won't get caught in the crossfire, and went to join the fight.

There was now laughter in the air, as it was winner takes all. Though, Bunnymund and Sophie were partners together, since Sophie was younger than everyone, and the Easter Bunny did not want his little anklebiter to get hurt. Liberty was throwing snowballs at everyone, and seemed to demonstrate some of her powers at times, even though she was just having fun. It was once where Pippa threw a snowball at Liberty, only for the blonde to turn into white doves flying around. Pippa felt a snowball land on her head, as Liberty was flying around through the confusion of the doves.

Another time was when Liberty had suddenly turned invisible, and managed to throw a snowball at Jack from behind, and the girl was giggling madly. It was apparent that this was the most fun she ever had. Soon, the fun had to end, as everyone took yet another break. It had been an hour from the snowball fight, and Liberty was nibbling on one of the sugar cookies they brought, as she was counting the leaves she had in her bag. "Nine-thousand and fifty-four, nine-thousand and fifty-five… I'm good!"

"Wow, that's a lot of leaves for a costume," Jack teased.

"Hey! I need them for Melissa's costume, so no judging me!"

"So, Melissa is to be the fall spirit, yes?" North asked.

Liberty nodded her head "Yep. Saw the spirit once, and he had a lot of leaves on him, so I thought, why not? Plus, Melissa wanted to try it out, since she dressed up as me last year… sort of…"

"What do you mean 'Sort of,' Liberty?"

"Oh, well, Cupcake, right? Melissa dressed as me, only she dressed up like the statue of liberty,"

"That must have been interesting? Did you dress up?" Pippa asked.

"Yep, I dressed up like a cow-girl. Being around for so long, I got a lot of clothes from waaay back then. So I just wear them during Halloween or something close to that",

"Wow, you're old-OW, Pippa, you meanie!" Claude cried out, as he rubbed his forearm, while Caleb just laughed at his twin's pain. Everyone did their best to not laugh at this, as Pippa proceeded to scold Claude about his rude behavior.

Liberty just laughed and shook her head "Hey, it's cool, Pippa. I'm old, and proud of it, so it's all good." the blonde laughed.

"See, she says she's old," Claude stared. Pippa sighed and shook her head. Boys, why do they have to be so immature?

Liberty then stood up, as she had her bag of leaves in her hand. "Well, guys, I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I better get going. I have to go and meet up with Melissa at the hotel."

"How long are you guys going to be staying for?" Jamie asked.

"Until the Second of November. Her dad is staying here for some business…"

"Oh, Liberty, you mind telling us some history, about America and stuff like that?" Monty asked, as he adjusted his glasses.

Liberty nodded her head "Sure, no problem," then she looked over at the guardians and grinned "And I hope to see you guys… really… it's good to see you guys again…" Liberty quietly said the last part.

Jack wondered what history Liberty had with the other guardians. Quickly, the winter spirit remembered North called her 'Amelia' before. He wondered if they had known her when she was alive? Jack did not know. He was going to ask them later, but not right now.

Tooth gave a soft smile, as she flew over to Liberty and gave the blonde a gentle hug. "It's good to see you too… now…" before Liberty knew it, she felt fingers in her mouth, as she let out an alarmed sound "Well, it seems you've been keeping your teeth clean. That is good, very good! Oh, but you do need to floss _juuuust_ a little."

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth," North grunted, as this seemed to happen a lot.

Tooth blushed, as she took her fingers out of Liberty's mouth, as the girl rubbed her chin, "Haha, sorry. I just wanted to see her teeth."

"It's cool, Santa. Don't worry about it,"

North ruffled Liberty's hair, chuckling at this.

Sandy began to make pictures on his head, as Liberty looked over to him the whole time. She stared at them for a moment, and began to grin.

"Don't worry, boss. I'll try my best not to be sleep deprived,"

Bunnymund looked at Liberty with some concern "Sleep deprived?"

"Ah, well… you see… I tend to help my boss out every now and then, and I tend to not sleep,"

"You have a boss? Like the man in the moon?" Jamie asked.

"Well… he's my first boss. I have a second boss,"

"Who's your second boss?"

"Uh… well… he's the boss of everyone!" Liberty then proceeded to laugh nervously, as everyone stared at her the whole time. Sandy began to make pictures with his sand, trying to figure out what Liberty meant by that.

"Liberty! Liberty!" A small voice called out suddenly. Liberty and the others looked over to where the voice originated from, and saw a small girl with black hair, wearing a long coat, and hearts printed on her white tights, as she wore black boots that kept her feet warm. Liberty gave a grin at the eight-year-old girl who rushed to her side, as she began to ruffle the child's hair.

"Hey, Melissa, how did you find me?"

The child looked up at Liberty and giggled "I followed your laugh! It's obvious that it's you!"

"Yeah, that's true! Oh, Mel! Look behind you for a second?"

"Huh?" The small girl turned around, and froze, as her eyes were wide, seeing the guardians. Jaime and the other teens, plus Sophie could not help but smile, as they could see the excitement and joy growing in the child's eyes. "It's S-Santa, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and Sandman!" Melissa squealed with delight, as she jumped around, as Baby tooth went over to the child, which made the girl giggle.

Liberty noticed Jack was just kicking some of his snow. The blonde realized that Jack may have been a guardian, but he did not have many believers as the other guardians. She also noticed how the human teens were close to trying to say something as well. "Hey, Melissa, you forgot Jack."

"Who is Jack?" Melissa asked.

"Jack Frost, you know, the guy who makes everything snow and stuff, duh."

"The person who makes snow…" Melissa murmured. Jack watched as the child close her eyes, and began to concentrate. He realized that she was trying to see him. So to help, Jack made a small snowflake, and sent it to Melissa, which landed on her nose. The child let out a sneeze, as she opened her eyes, and let out a little gasp, as she quickly rushed over and hid behind Liberty, as she peaked over "Liberty, s-someone just appeared," she whispered.

Liberty giggled as she ruffled Melissa's hair. "That's Jack Frost, silly,"

"H-Hi…" Melissa whispered shyly.

Jack flew over to Melissa and grinned, as he waved his staff, and the girl eyes brightened seeing the snow falling all around her. The child giggled with delight, as she reached out to grab one of the snowflakes.

North let out a laugh, as he looked at Liberty, "Amelia, you have way with making children believe in us,"

"Nah, anyone can make someone believe. Besides, it makes everyone happy, right?" Liberty chirped.

North nodded his head, as he looked at Melissa "Ah, Melissa Davis, she's on the nice list this year. Make sure she stays that way, yes?"

"You got it, dude!"

That was when the other teens and Sophie were in shock, as they stared at the little girl playing with the falling snow, as Baby Tooth was playing along. Liberty noticed this, and quietly scooted near Melissa, as Caleb was the first one to speak, "Melissa Davis… as in…the First Daughter!?"

"Dude, does that mean the president of the United States is your boss!?" Claude asked in shock.

Liberty rubbed the back of her head, as she only nodded, with a sheepish grin "Pretty much, yeah. I sort of help out with policies and stuff like that. Most of the time, I hang out with Melissa here."

"Liberty is the best. Usually, John and the others follow me wherever I go, but Liberty is always there to protect me!" Melissa chirped.

"Speaking of protecting, Mel, where is John and the others?"

"Uh… they were right behind me…"

"Behind you… oh boy…" before anyone could react, five adults began to appear in the clearing. The adults consisted of three men, and two women. All of them were wearing black coats, and sunglasses. The first woman had red-hair that was in a pony-tail and a small build. The other woman had black hair that was cropped to her shoulders and seemed to be new. One of the men was a black man with short hair, and a strong build. The other man was of Asian decent, and had black hair that was a bit spiky. The leader of the group, who was bald, and seemed older, looked at the teens and Sophie, obviously not seeing the big five, but his gaze landed on Melissa and Liberty.

The man cleared his throat, as he looked at Melissa. "Young lady, do you have any idea how dangerous it was for you to run off?" the man asked.

Melissa looked down and shuffled her feet in the snow "I… I'm sorry. I just wanted to see Liberty…"

"That's no excuse, Melissa. You have to listen to what we have to say, for your safety and-"

"Hey, John, lighten up. She's eight. She's a kid, she doesn't know how serious things are, you know? Besides, she was with me the whole time." Liberty interrupted, as the blonde had placed a comforting hand on Melissa, as she looked at the five adults.

One of the secret service agents did not look amused, as the black haired woman thought that Liberty shouldn't even be interfering. "We are professionals, you are just a… a something. We've trained for years to protect the president and his family, and I will not allow some ghost to tell us to 'lighten up'!" the woman hissed, as John and the other agents, stared at her.

"I'm sorry, but I've been alive for way longer than you have, Miranda! I've been here since before the Revolution, and I have more experience than any of you combined. Not to mention the president asked me to watch over Melissa personally, so back off!"

"Ha! Exprience? So, how many presidents died under your watch, Liberty? Couldn't you have used your _powers_ to prevent assassinations of Lincoln and Kennedy? You must be a real professional."

Jack was getting annoyed with this woman talking down to Liberty, who seemed to have a stoic expression on her face. He also noticed how upset the others were getting. Tooth's wings were fluttering madly, as she was trying to not go over and punch the woman in the face. North was murmuring how Miranda was always on the naughty list. Bunnymund and Sandy were equally upset. Jack looked over at the kids to make sure they were okay, as they were shocked and upset to how Miranda was treated Liberty.

Before Jack could make a snowball, John had taken over, and the man did not look happy. "Miranda, stand down or I will fire you,"

"What, Sir, you can't be defending this thing?! She's unnatural!"

"Enough, Miranda, you are embarrassing the secret service!"

"Miranda, quit being a… witch. Just drop it." The asian man said.

"Yeah, Miranda, Hoshi is right. You know Liberty can kick your butt, and mentioning the past, that's low for you." The black male said.

Miranda was upset. "Kevin! Look at her! She's is suppose to be dead! Not here haunting everyone, being in all the damn meetings with the congress, or with the president when he goes to summits. Hell! There aren't supposed to be MORE of her in the world! She's a freak!"

"You leave Liberty alone, you big meanie!" Melissa shouted, as the eight-year-old did not like how Miranda was speaking to Liberty like that. Baby Tooth was upset, and was squeaking in anger, she was flew over to try and land a punch on Miranda, but she phased through the adult, and managed to catch herself.

"Oh shut up, you whiny little brat! She's going to let you or your daddy die!" Everyone froze when Miranda shouted that, as Melissa was starting to sniffle at this. Now the guardians were upset, as Jack was going to make a huge snowball appear above the woman. Suddenly, there was a loud slap that echoed in the air. Miranda felt her cheek stinging, as she had fallen into the snow. She looked up, and saw Liberty standing over her, with cold eyes that would even make Pitch freeze up for a moment.

Everyone stood there, in shock, as Melissa was hiding behind the red-headed woman, as the little girl knew one thing. Liberty was very upset. Liberty reached down and grabbed the front of Miranda's jack, and lifted her up, glaring at her. "Listen to me. You can insult me all you want, and infront of my face, but _never_ speak that way to Melissa!"

Liberty dropped Miranda, and just looked away, trying to calm down, as Melissa went over and hugged the blonde, trying to help her. Liberty looked over at Melissa and sighed, as she bent down and ruffled her hair "Sorry about the scare, Mel,"

"It's okay. You were trying to protect me," Melissa whispered.

John glared at Miranda through his sunglasses, as he knew what the woman said had crossed the line. "That is it, Miranda. You're fired. Kevin, Hoshi, get her out of my sight." With that, the two grabbed the black haired woman and lead her out, while the woman protested and was shouting curses.

It was then the red-headed woman walked over to the guardians and teens that had witnessed the altercation, even though the woman could not see the big five. "Hey, sorry you guys had to see that. You all okay?" The red-haired woman asked. Her accent made her of Scottish decent. The teens nodded, as Sophie tugged that lady's coat. "Hm? What is it, kid?"

"Why was that lady mean to Liberty?"

"Ah, well, you see… She wanted to be the personal bodyguard of the president and his family, but Liberty earned it, because, well, she's Liberty. So Miranda never liked it. Again, I'm sorry you all had to see that. We act professionally, but there are some who don't understand that."

Liberty went over, and just patted the red-head, and gave a grin "Aw, don't be so modest, Alex!"

Alex sighed, as she looked at Liberty with an exasperated look on her face. "Liberty, my name is Alexandra. You make me sound like a boy,"

"Hey, it's a nickname. That shows how much I care,"

"Riiiight, I believe you,"

John then looked over at the teens, and seemed to have a thoughtful look. "As an apology for witnessing… that… and from the way Liberty and Melissa seem to have taken a liking to you… I will ask the president if you and your families would join us for dinner. He may say yes, to show an apology,"

"Hey! You guys can also come trick-or-treating with Melissa and me too! Then you can meet Holls!" Liberty chirped.

The kids were shocked, but each of them nodded, as Liberty grinned, while Melissa giggled and clapped excitedly. John shook his head, but nodded, as he was picking up Melissa and explained that he was going to talk to Melissa's father, and that they would be in contact, while everyone said their good-byes.

"Hey, Liberty, you're okay though, right?" Jamie asked, after the secret service took Melissa away.

Liberty nodded her head, as she gave a sheepish grin. "Yeah, don't worry about it. I tend to be protective of kids, so I kinda snapped. Sorry about all that though, most of the secret service agents aren't like that, really. Most of them are sweethearts,"

"It okay, no need for apology. Miranda will be on naughty list though." North grunted, as he was displeased at the woman's actions. After all, you don't involve a child into an argument.

The group heard John and Melissa called for Liberty, as the blonde made sure she had a good grip on the bag of leaves, and nodded her head "I'll see you guys later. Oh, you guardians better come and trick-or-treat with us!" with that, Liberty flew off after the other humans, as Jamie and the others watched, and talked among themselves about telling their parents about the president and trying to think of an alibi to why they were in the forest in the first place. Though the children had to say their good-bye to the guardians and headed the other way to get to home.

Jack watched along with North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunnymund, as Liberty was flying around Melissa, John, and Alex, while showing Melissa the bag of leaves. Seeing the little girl smile, Jack had to admit, Liberty was a pretty tough girl, who was able to make anyone smile. Though, one thought went into his head. Who was Holls, which Liberty kept mentioning? Also, why was it the adults were able to see Liberty, like Jamie and the others?

Tooth sighed, as she shook her head, "I'm glad that Liberty was able to cheer Melissa up. If I were visible, I would have punched that woman myself,"

Sandy nodded, as images of Miranda appeared, along with Liberty, Melissa, and a few other images. Most were saying about his dislike for Miranda, and even when she as a child, she had a nasty streak.

"That shiela had always been a thorn on my side. Made it hard for the little anklebiters to find my googies without her interfering" Bunnymund growled

"She even made some little ones not believe in us, because she did not get onto nice list,"

Jack blinked at this "She sounds like a real gem," Jack commented.

"Yes, but enough of that, let us return to our work, yes?" North suggested.

The guardians nodded their heads, as each of them went into a different direction. Sandy was heading to the other side of the globe, as it was close to night, as Tooth was heading to the same area to collect some teeth. The whole way, Tooth was doing her best to calm a very angry Baby Tooth down, as the small fairy did not like Miranda.

Jack chuckled at the sight, as he headed back to Greenland to check the snow there. There wasn't much for Jack to do, but still, a little snow never hurt anyone. Bunnymund returned to the warren, to check on his googies and make preperations for easter, and North pulled out a snowglobe and called out his workshop, and went into the portal. Unknown to the guardians something was watching them in the trees.

Seeing everyone leave the area, the small figure got up from the tree, and there was a flash of orange, and the figure had left the area in such a speed, there was a small sonic boom.

* * *

Aaaand done. Once again, sorry for the delay, but I hope you all liked it. Hopefully I was able to portray everyone correctly, and mentioned everyone. If not, sorry about that. Also, I hoped you guys liked Liberty as well. Wonder who the spy was? Anyone, please read and review!

**Fan Guest:** Thanks for liking my story, and I'm sure there are more America Spirits somewhere on this section of fanfics! Thanks for being my first review :3


End file.
